Mean Bullies
The '''Mean Bullies, '''as their title suggests are an antagonistic group who appeared in the final sketch of Season Two's first episode. They are a group of four youths seen picking on Andy and Lou when they visit their local park to feed the ducks. Their primary target is Andy because he is in a wheelchair. Whilst the harassment is mostly verbal, one of the bullies did lob a can at Lou. Their names are never revealed. Role in the Sketch When Andy and Lou arrive at the pond, the four youths are already there, sitting on a nearby bench. They appear to have been enjoying some afternoon drinks, which although not confirmed appears to be alcohol. This would only add to their villainy, as they do not appear to be old enough to drink. Upon seeing the duo, one of the bullies (who appears to be the leader) immediately started harassing the duo by calling Andy "Ironside" making the others laugh. Lou looked to the group in shock, since this statement was completely unjustified and unprovoked, but ultimately said nothing. Andy on the other hand, was not intimidated, challenging the youth to come and say that to his face. Lou responded to the situation with his usual graces, telling Andy to just ignore the youths. Whether the bullies heard this statement or not, the same bully proceeded to lob a drink can at Lou hitting him in the shoulder. The bullies laughed at this, which appears to have made Andy even angrier. He furiously told Lou that "Someone should give them lot a smack". This prompted Lou to remind Andy that he said he was against violence. When Andy acknowledges this, Lou reaffirms that they should just ignore the bullies and focus on feeding the ducks. With that Lou defiantly turns his back and focuses on the task at hand. He also starts monologuing in an attempt to block the bullies out. As such he completely misses what is going on behind him. Whilst Lou's back is turned the lead bully once again verbally taunts Andy, this time calling him "Davros". As the group bursts into laughter, Andy decides that the bullies have gone too far this time! Throwing the bread he was eating to the ground, an infuriated Andy leaps out of his chair and rushes over, ready to teach the bullies a lesson they will never forget. Catching the group completely off guard, the bullies have just enough time to register what is happening before Andy's retaliation begins. He smacks one of the lesser bullies hard across the face, before backhanding another one with equal force, knocking them off the bench and onto the floor. The third bully manages to dodge out of the way but barely. He and the other two bullies promptly scramble to their feet and flee, as Andy turns his attention to the leader. Grabbing the youth by the scruff, Andy pulls him to his feet before kneeing him in the groin. This is followed by several punches to the abdomen, before rounding the whole thing off with a massive headbutt that knocks him to the ground. The last of the bullies promptly runs away in terror, never to be seen again as Andy struts triumphantly back to his chair. Lou meanwhile (completely oblivious to what has just happened) turns around just after Andy has reseated himself, and thinks the bullies got bored and left of their own volition. Andy plays along with this but is soon asking for his inhaler. Trivia * This scene gives a slight indication as to how much Andy values Lou as a friend. Although he takes advantage of Lou's kindness, he does not like it when the latter gets hurt. * The bullies can be considered some of the few truly villainous characters as they picked on Lou and Andy just for the fun. Category:Racist characters Category:Fatist characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists